


Gastro

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But theyre already together, Cooking with SCIENCE, Fear of losing a partner, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, On the surface, Pining, Slim is a dumbass, but we love him anyway, molecular gastronomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Slim is positive that Edge is losing interest... Edge has never said anything to that effect, but who in their right mind would want to dateSlim?
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 54





	1. Screen Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a raffle prize from like... the beginning of last year that im just now writing because im a bitch unu
> 
> i hope you enjoy rook XD
> 
> mind the tags!

The light off the computer screen was the only thing illuminating the room, Slim’s eyelights starting to ache from staring at the bright screen for so long. He had to figure out a solution tonight though, if he didn’t there was no telling what would happen tomorrow.

Which, maybe that was a tiny bit over dramatic, seeing as how no specific deadline had been placed on Edge dumping his ass. Hell, Edge hadn’t even said that was in the plans, but Slim couldn’t help but feel… trepidation about the entire situation. 

He didn’t want to be boring, he didn’t want to be the person that wasn’t any fun, but with his anxiety issues, they more often than not did things on a more or less personal basis. Dates were at home, with Edge cooking and Slim bantering with him the entire time. They never went to the store together because Slim found grocery stores abrasive on the best of days. Most dates that Edge had tried to set up for the both of them that involved going to crowded places had fallen through because Slim would try to be brave and go, only to have a fucking panic attack while there.

So here he was, staring at increasingly hard to read words that swam across the screen, determined as much as he could be in his half asleep state that he was going to fix this relationship. Edge had never hinted at dissatisfaction, but there was no way Slim was anything worth his love.

Still, he was pretty damn tired, tired enough that he only barely heard the door to the computer den open and Edge come inside in time to close the tabs he had open about how to fix your marriage. 

Not that they were married… but Slim could dream.

“Are you nearly done?” Edge asked, a sort of exhaustion in his own voice. Slim checked the time, wincing as he stood from the computer chair, spine crackling painfully as he groaned before taking Edge’s outstretched hand.

“Yeah, ‘m done. Wanna head to bed?”

Edge shook his head. “Can’t.”

Slim knew that feeling well. Having LV on your soul made it kinda difficult to sleep, the screams of the people you’d killed ringing in your ears, no matter the justification. “You wanna get some tequila and watch Hell’s Kitchen?”

Edge grinned softly, snorting as he shrugged, and Slim held him close as they both headed for the hallway.

He glanced back at the computer as he came to the door, frowning. He’d make this right. He swore to the Angel he would do right by Edge.

The night passed with Slim watching netflix on his own, getting his soaps on as Edge laid in his lap, sleeping the dawn away. 

He’d give his soul to see Edge this relaxed all the time. 

Yeah. He had a plan. Just needed the time to execute it.

Leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on Edge’s skull, he started making mental notes on how he’d pull it off. Edge slept on, oblivious.


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter XD
> 
> and here we see Slim... trying his best lol

It was an exercise in stealth, getting out from under his boyfriend’s hyper vigilant body and into the kitchen without him waking up. It was an excellent thing that he’d been training for this day his whole life, working on maxing out his stealth stats from a young age.

All nerd shit aside, it was actually pretty easy to get Edge up and onto the couch, instead of him, seeing as how Edge was pretty damn conked out for once. He only got that way when he was over with Slim, as if he knew that he was safe there, no matter what. It made Slim two things: euphoria and terror. 

Ignoring the urge he had to just curl back up with Edge under the covers on the suddenly very comfortable looking couch, he braved the chill, 75 degree air and headed for the kitchen. 

It was easy to get into the kitchen, there were no magic traps or anything of the like until you got around the sliding glass back doors. There were magic alerts on Edge’s best cooking equipment that he kept here, for whatever reason. He knew why, really, it was because he didn’t want just anybody touching them. Only two other people had a pass on using them whenever, and Slim was… not one of them. 

He’d have to make do with the shitty stuff he’d had before Edge and he had started dating, which was fine, it just meant he’d have to be extra careful about not burning the place down with his “subpar” cooking equipment. 

He stood in the doorway for a moment, considering what stuff he actually had to work with. It’d be interesting, for sure, if he could figure out a way to make what he had in mind with the stuff he had on hand… he’d have to see…

Hurrying back out of the kitchen and down the hall, he stepped carefully past creaky spots until he made it to his bedroom closet. Slipping inside on rough carpet, Slim carefully unstacked a few of his “Science Boxes” that were just inside, things that he hoped would have the ingredients he needed.

He had the calcium chloride, he had a little bit of the sodium alginate left… he just needed to see if he had any actual chocolate and he was set. 

He was going to figure this out, on his own, and when he had it was something he could walk Edge through and it was something cool they could do together! He couldn’t remember the actual scientific name for the process, something gastro or other, but it didn’t matter.

Heading back for the kitchen, Slim skidded to a silent stop over squeaky clean laminate just in front of the spices cabinet. Edge had taken over groceries as well, when he was over, always making sure that Slim had something wholesome he could eat and something that was easy to make. 

Glancing back towards Edge, Slim set his shoulders and opened the cabinet.

There was in fact a small baggie of chocolate chips, perfect for the amount he needed to test this out first.

He set up the baths, putting a pot on the stove to boil so he could melt the chocolate enough to be used…

It was only a few minutes later that smoke was pouring through the house and out of the windows, Slim crying from the burn and trying to save the sphereicals and yet, somehow, what really made him tear up was the sudden shout from the living room of, “What the hell is going on?!”


	3. Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo and a chapter for this fic, for the end of the year :D
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!!

The fire wasn’t actually that hard to put out when the two of them got to the task of trying, most of it based around the oven. The oven that Edge had spent a lot of money on, and treasured as one of his favorite appliances in the kitchen.

Slim tried not to look, but he couldn’t help but see the scorch marks his little “experiment” had left behind, covering the burners on the top of the stove. 

Surely this would be the last straw. He was already not that great of a datemate in the first place, he was already boring and uninteresting and generally lazy, but now he’d actually destroyed something that Edge  _ loved _ , and…

“Dear? Are you alright?”

The kind concern in Edge’s voice threw Slim off just enough that the tears started really falling, Slim hiccupping as Edge unfairly drew him into his arms. He cried into Edge’s shoulder, feeling more and more guilty as the seconds passed by until he finally gently pushed Edge away, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

“I c’n pay for the stovetop… and I’ll have my stuff packed in the mornin’.”

Edge stared at him, seemingly uncomprehending, and for a second Slim thought maybe he wanted him to be gone that night. 

It would be a bit rough, heading home in the dark, cold evening to get to his brother’s house, seeing as how Slim had his motorcycle here and he couldn’t just leave it.

But then Edge blinked once, hard, before pulling Slim into an almost crushing embrace. 

“What the fuck are you talking about, why would you leave?”

The near desperation in his voice made Slim  _ very  _ confused, his eyes darting around to try to figure out how to explain what seemed obvious. 

“I… I ruined your stove? And I’m not a very good datemate, I know that, you… you deserve someone better, an’ I don’t wanna be in the way of your happiness, y’know?” It didn’t seem like that should have been a shock; Slim had been feeling this way for a while. 

But as Edge all but violently ripped back, a stark anger in his eyes that was tempered with what felt like affection, Slim thought maybe he’d been an idiot.

“You’re an idiot.” And with that Edge pulled Slim into one of the most searing kisses they’d ever had, Slim melting into it as Edge kept him upright. They separated slowly, Edge gazing into his eyes with something like aggravation, something like love.

“Dear, if I wanted more than what I have with you, I’d be a fool. I love you, and no amount of stove scorching is going to change that.”

Slim swallowed, tears blinking in his eyes again, but Edge’s next words caught him back into the conversation. 

“Now what were you trying to do in the kitchen that you set fire to the glass stove top.”

It sounded ridiculous now that Edge said it like that, but Slim decided he would rather be honest about the entire thing. 

“I was… tryin’ to figure out how to spice things up.”

Edge raised a brow, and Slim sputtered, waving his hands. 

“Not like that! Jus’... food science. I was tryin’ to make chocolate sphericals and it… didn’t work out right. The chocolate burned.”

Edge nodded, staring past him to look into the kitchen, before crossing his arms.

“I want to learn how to make them.”

Slim blinked. “What, the sphericals? Its not that hard, I c’n give you the recipe, jus’ gotta find it online again cause the papers I printed out burned and-”

“No.” Edge said, stopping his monologue in quick order. “I want to do it, with  _ you _ .”

There was a long moment that, once again, Slim felt his sockets heating up with unshed tears, but this time he smiled, blinking past them as Edge grinned back at him. “Yeah… we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment!!


End file.
